


Fanvid: 'Tis Harry I'm Plannin' to Marry

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah reflects on her relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: 'Tis Harry I'm Plannin' to Marry

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** 'Tis Harry I'm Plannin' to Marry, by Doris Day

**Length:** 1.38

 

 

  
  



End file.
